The Reasons That I Can't Stay
by Bering
Summary: My first time writing fanfic, a fluffy one-shot in attempt to heal my broken shipper heart. Takes place right after S03 E03 What if you aren't allowed to walk away without an explanation?


**The Reasons That I Can't Stay**

**A/N: This is my first time attempting fan-fiction and I am an average writer at best. This was just an attempt to set things "right" after that heartbreaking sleeping warrior scene in S03|E03. So hopefully you'll enjoy this even with my many errors. Unfortunately I do not own Once Upon a Time or Aurora/Mulan, I'm just borrowing them for my own happiness (:**

Her chest constricted a fraction more every time _**her **_warrior took another step away.

_"What is the real reason for your departure?"_ she barely recognized her own voice once it left her lips, it seemed...small, uncertain. She just knew that she needed more time. The tone of Mulan's parting speech hung over her, the words just seemed so final. Like maybe she would never see the brunette again.

So she would be selfish, she would prolong the pain on both ends if it just meant a few more moments in the warrior's company.

Oh and did it hurt.

The warrior slowed, an almost imperceptible twitch of an arm tells the princess any trace of a tear has just been removed. Aurora may have missed it was she less knowledgeable when it came to the warrior's behavior. This small sight almost made her change her mind. Almost made her forget about her own selfish desires and send the poor woman on her way where Aurora couldn't unknowingly inflict this much pain on her. But almost was the key word, because Aurora was a princess and she was very good at being selfish when it suited her.

Mulan straightened, squared her shoulders and turned back. Though she stays planted exactly where she is.  
She needs to go. She can't do this to Phillip, and she can't handle the rejection from Aurora.  
A shaky sigh escapes her lips, _"Aurora trust me when I say it would not make a difference, just...let me go."_

The redhead's lips curled into a grimace at the statement. **_Let her go? Let her GO? Out of the question! _**Her mind falls back to the times when it was just the two of them. Fighting to survive and find Phillip. Mulan had certainly never let her go then.  
_"Humor me"_ she asks, but again her princessly manner kicks in and makes it sound more like an order.

Mulan's eyes seem to glisten for a second before a hard mask is hastily pushed back into place. _"I-I cannot stay Aurora because this is your happy ending. Is it not?" _She gives no time for the other woman to respond. _"I..." _she chokes _"I find myself in an awful, awful position, because I love you Aurora" _the admission sounds like it physically pains the warrior.

Aurora's heart clenches, her now serious gaze flicking over Mulan's face. Looking for some sort of trickery, some small sign of deception on the face that she has come to know so well.  
She finds none.

She almost wishes that she would have. Because now her heart is picking up considerable speed inside her chest, just another reminder of what she and Mulan shared. Now those pesky little feelings she tried to hide away came rushing back to the forefront of her mind. Now those plans she made with Phillip seem to crack. Now what she envisioned as her happy ending is changing in her mind. Now everything is just falling apart around her.

But she just can't find the reason to care.

She exhales weakly _"I almost thought that you came here to confess your love for Phillip" _she admits with a self-deprecating half smile.

Mulan can't help it, she actually laughs a little at the notion. _"I told you that your were incorrect in your assessment princess" _she add _"You may know love when you see it, but as to whom it was on the receiving end..." _she trails off. Those words are unnecessary, they both already know.

Aurora is the first to break eye contact. "Indeed, I should have seen that Phillip's had changed as well. I should have paid more attention to my own feelings instead of being caught up in what seemed like such a grand victory." This earns her a questioning look from the brunette, but she continues unfazed. _"It would seem that when his soul was taken by the wraith our bond was severed. We may still care deeply for each other, but it will never again be that earth-shattering true love that we felt before." _

Mulan can't catch her gasp before it escapes her traitorous lips. She sensed no deception from the person who held her heart, but she just couldn't give in to her hope. **_The baby?_**

Aurora makes up her mind when she sees almost hurt cross over Mulan's features. She closes the distance, dangerously getting herself into the other woman's person space. Mulan takes step back, Aurora cocks her head in confusion.  
_"The baby" _Mulan shakes her head, putting voice to her nagging thoughts.

The princess's face becomes unreadable. _"What a delusioned princess won't do to save a love that is far beyond repair." _There was no bitterness in her words, she still cared for Phillip and he her, but both knew that their fairy-tale love would no longer be as imagined. So in spite of this, as friends that had decided to start a family. Hoping somehow that they could regain what was lost. Only fools believed in such things. She was no longer willing to play the part of the fool.

Aurora shook her head, she didn't know what to say. How to explain to such an honorable warrior their situation in a way that wouldn't push her further away. Everything was **_almost_**out in the open, but it seemed all to be for not. Aurora was starting a family, and Mulan was understandably trying to do the noble thing and step back. Maybe even save her own heart the anguish.

So the princess decided to be spontaneous, to share her feelings in a way that would make everything abundantly clear. Without warning she forcefully tugged **_her_**warrior into a kiss. Ever the honorable warrior, Mulan tried to pull away but the redheaded royal was stronger than she looked. After a momentary struggle she gave in.

In that moment there was no doubt. They had found their happily ever after.  
The kiss had been both powerful and gentle. Their lips already knowing the other and matching perfectly in a way that couldn't be a coincidence.

Aurora pulled back a little breathlessly, she couldn't help the grin that spread over her face. _"We'll be okay, and I will NEVER let you go" _she reassured, earning a lopsided smile from **_her _**warrior.


End file.
